Label Distribution Protocol (LDP) can be used to set up Point-to-Multipoint (P2MP) and Multipoint-to-Multipoint (MP2MP) Label Switched Paths (LSPs). The set of LDP extensions for setting up P2MP or MP2MP LSPs may be referred to as multipoint LDP (mLDP), which may be specified in Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) 6388, entitled “Label Distribution Protocol Extensions for Point-to-Multipoint and Multipoint-to-Multipoint Label Switched Paths”, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Conventional mLDP systems and methods, such as those based on RFC 6388, may require that all nodes along a path support P2MP or MP2MP capability (i.e., multipoint capability) in order for an mLDP path to be established. For example, conventional mLDP systems may not use P2MP or MP2MP capability over a path where the transit nodes along path to a root node do not support mLDP capability. However, in actual deployments some the nodes along the LSP path may not be P2MP or MP2MP capable (i.e., some nodes may only be capable of point-to-point (P2P) communication). Thus, conventional techniques may require that any existing P2P nodes be replaced by P2MP or MP2MP nodes in order to implement multipoint communication capability, which may be an exceedingly time-consuming and/or an overly costly replacement.